Pizza Pizza
by Ari 347
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya's back in the world of the living, stuck babysitting the Kurosaki twins while Ichigo's busy. But when Karin decides to treat him to pizza, how does the captain react?


**A/N:** So here's that companion piece from "It's Raining, It's Pouring". You don't need to read that to understand this, it's just another cute story. I finished this during bio yesterday and nearly had heart attack when all my documents disappeared from OneDrive. But here it is. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Toshiro glared at the head captain. "So I'm going to the world of the living again?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho. I require someone to keep an eye on the Kurosaki girls. Kurosaki-san is needed here for a few hours and he refuses to stay unless someone makes sure his sisters are safe." Yamamoto held out a paper to his youngest captain. "Here. You will have an extra week of vacation in exchange for going to the world of the living for the day."

"Fine." Toshiro took the paper and shunpoed to his quarters.

"Captain! You're leaving?" Rangiku looked over at her captain, who'd begun to put his paperwork in order.

"Yes, soutaicho is sending me to the world of the living to babysit the Kurosaki sisters." Toshiro turned and fixed his fukutaicho with a glare. "You must do your paperwork. I have finished my own and expect yours to be completed by the time I get back. If it is not, I will take the extra leave given to me by the soutaicho during the busiest week of paperwork and you will be stuck with it."

Rangiku nodded nervously, seeing that he was not kidding. "Yes sir. Enjoy your stay - "

"Thank you."

"Oh, I wasn't finished." Rangiku grinned, like a cat who'd gotten the cream. "Enjoy your stay with your girlfriend and sister-in-law!"

"Rangiku!"

Rangiku just laughed and ran out of the room.

Karin looked up from her newest video game as the doorbell rang. "Karin, can you get that? I'm still busy with my cake!" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

"Fine!" She paused the game and rolled off the couch. Opening the door, her jaw dropped. "Toshiro? What are you doing here?"

"Soutaicho Yamamoto sent me here while Ichigo is training in the Soul Society." He nervously wiped his hands on his black jeans. Why was he nervous? There was no reason to be, these were a couple of kids.

"Oh. We don't need protecting. Ichi-nii is just an idiot." Karin held open the door wider. "But I guess you can come in, since you're here anyway."

"Thanks." The pair went into the house, Karin stopping by the kitchen.

"Hey, Yuzu. Toshiro's here. Ichigo sent him to make sure we're okay," Karin called.

Yuzu looked up from her cake. "Cool. Go order pizza and we can watch a movie. It's too cold to go out anywhere fun."

"Shopping, you mean." Karin rolled her eyes and headed to the living room. "What do you want on your pizza, Toshiro?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "I've never had pizza before."

Karin stared at him in shock. "Really?"

"I'm a Shinigami. When would I have ever had that food? It doesn't even sound Japanese." Toshiro sat down on the couch and watched the dark haired Kurosaki flip through the box of what he assumed were movies. "Don't pick something with a lot of singing like last time."

"That wasn't me. Yuzu likes The Little Mermaid. Me? I like it when the girl does something, not when she loses her voice over a _boy_." Karin rolled her eyes. "It's pathetic."

"Wait. That was The Little Mermaid?"

"Yeah. You didn't get that by her tail?"

"I did, I just… You've never read the original story, have you?" Toshiro asked.

Karin shook her head. "Of course not. Why read when you can watch it?"

"Never mind." He couldn't tell her exactly why he was so shocked. Ichigo would kill him and quite frankly, he wasn't interested in fighting the strawberry at the moment.

Yuzu chose that moment to bounce into the room. "Did you order yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll go order, you find a movie. And not a girly one this time!"

The pizza was delivered half an hour later. Toshiro watched with interest as Karin carefully opened the box. "It doesn't smell bad," he commented.

Yuzu giggled. "It's not supposed to. I ordered fries, too, since I'm sure you've never had that before, either."

"What are those made of? I know that this…this pizza is made from some sort of dough, tomato sauce, and cheese, but what about these fries?" Toshiro peered at the greasy bag, making a face. "Those look as if they would cause a heart attack simply by looking at them."

"They're made of potatoes and fried in oil. Yuzu, why are we watching the second Little Mermaid?" Karin put a slice of pizza on a plate and handed it to Toshiro. "Enjoy."

"You said nothing girly. Melody goes off to choose her own destiny." Yuzu put a handful of fries on his plate along with a squirt of ketchup. "See?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant. I wanted an action movie. Toshiro said no singing."

"Oh. Sorry. Toshiro, why aren't you eating?"

Toshiro looked up quickly. "I'm not completely sure how," he admitted, a light blush staining his pale skin.

"Yeah, I forgot. You have to use your hands. Watch." Karin took her own slice of pizza and began to eat. Toshiro tried to imitate her but only succeeded in getting pizza sauce on his lap.

The twins began to laugh and Toshiro glared at them. "It isn't funny," he growled.

"It is, actually. You're the youngest captain in history and considered a child genius, and yet you can't figure out how to eat pizza." Karin couldn't stop laughing at the look on his face. "Try some of the fries."

"Fine. What is this?" He pointed to the ketchup, which, to him, looked like thick blood.

"Ketchup. It's made with tomatoes. Dip the fry into it." Yuzu demonstrated and Toshiro followed suit. "How is it?"

"Not bad." Toshiro stuck another fry in his mouth thoughtfully. "I think I like them."

Karin leaned back against the couch. "Not going to try the pizza again? I can get you a fork and knife if you want."

"I'm good. Thanks." They sat together until Ichigo got home.

"I'm home!" Ichigo called.

"In here, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu grinned up at her older brother. "We ordered pizza. Would you like?"

"Thanks, I'm – Toshiro!"

Toshiro looked up at the Substitute Shinigami from his position on the floor beside Karin. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Soutaicho Yamamoto sent me since you insisted that someone be here to watch your sisters. I was free and I am familiar with the area, so he chose me." He shifted, settling into a new position. "It was not quite as terrible an experience as I thought it would be."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That's great. So it's just been the three of you here?"

"Stop it, Ichigo. You know Dad's been out." Karin held out a slice of cold pizza to him. "Here. Sit. Eat."

"Thanks. I'm starving." He sat down and glared at Toshiro. "You'd better not be thinking of anything."

"Such as? You are the reason I am here." Toshiro reached for another slice of pizza, but Ichigo stopped his hand. "What?"

"That's mine." The taller boy glared at the small captain.

Toshiro shrugged and stood up, stretching. "Fine. I'll be going."

"What? Why?" Karin asked.

"I have to get back to the Soul Society. I am a captain, even if your brother would have me as a babysitter." Giving her a small grin, he ran his fingers through his white hair. "I'll see myself out."

"Let me walk you." Karin stood up too and went with Toshiro to the door. "Thanks. For coming, I mean."

"I had to." The white-haired captain opened the door, then turned back. "Thank you, too. For the pizza and movie."

Karin laughed. "Sure. I guess…See you around?"

"Yes. I hope so, at least." Toshiro hastily beat a quick retreat, scared of what he was feeling.

Shuuhei Hisagi knocked on the door to Squad 10's offices. Not getting a response, he pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of Rangiku drunk and half asleep on the couch. "Rangiku?" he called loudly. "Rangiku Matsumoto!"

"Wha-What's going on?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hi-hic-sagi. Wha you doin' here?"

"You were supposed to do paperwork! Hitsugaya-taicho will be here any minute! You-"

"Why is there still all this paperwork on my desk? Matsumoto!"

Shuuhei quickly made himself scarce. The chibi captain in a temper? He was getting out of there.


End file.
